


Malfunction

by Huskinata



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huskinata/pseuds/Huskinata
Summary: Something is up with Varrick and a suspicious Zhu Li intends to get to the bottom of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a while ago and by now I've read a hundred stories like this one, but better written. That being said I still decided to post this. Sorry, I hope it's decent though. ^^; Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.

Varrick had come home late again. Zhu Li sat up in their bed reading when she heard the door open. It was past twelve so Zhu Li was not treated to Varrick's usual excited greeting.

"Zhu Li, you awake?" he called from the entrance to their home just loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm in here," she called back. Varrick entered the room and began changing out of his day clothes. Zhu Li stared at his back, a sight all too familiar to her, as he silently removed his coat.

This bothered Zhu Li. For the past few days Varrick had been returning home late from work. At first she thought little of it: Varrick was known to get absorbed in his projects when an idea struck him. What she found unsettling was how quiet he had been lately.

"How was work?" She asked to break the silence.

"Oh, it was great. The team made lots of progress on the project, but there's still a long way to go. How was your day, love?"

Zhu Li didn't respond. Another thing that had been bothering her was this project Varrick was working on. He never said more about it, which was strange since he always let her in on any projects she was not directly involved in. She had been feeling distracted and scatter-brained lately, and the secrecy and lack of information was making her uneasy. She missed Varrick.

He slid into the bed next to her. Closing her book and placing it on her night stand she turned to face her husband. "What did you say this project was about?"

"Just a little side venture I'm looking into, nothing really important." He wouldn't turn to face her.

"You're lying, sir," she said quietly. This time Varrick did look his wife in the eyes and the look of shock and hurt she saw surprised Zhu Li. She knew he hated it when she reverted back to calling him sir but it was so engrained from years of practice that she couldn't help it when she wasn't thinking. She looked away but strengthened her resolve and looked back into his ocean blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but she pressed on. "You come home late from work almost every day now and refuse to tell me what you've been working on." She was vaguely aware that she was raising her voice at him.

"What are you trying to say, Zhu Li?" Varrick was clearly hurt and upset by what she was insinuating, but she had to know.

"Is it me? Was I a better assistant than I am a wife? Is there…is there someone else?" She stopped because she couldn't say any more. She was on the verge of tears and as hurt as Varrick was he could see that his wife was suffering more. He'd never seen Zhu Li cry and wasn't sure what to do so he did the only thing he could think of. He placed an arm around her and held her close to him.

As soon as she felt his warmth at her side, she started crying. Varrick held her while she cried and when she stopped he didn't let go. He whispered soothing things into her ear and when he could feel her breathing even out he tilted her chin upwards to look her straight in the eyes.

They sat there for a moment so close in proximity, staring into each other's eyes before Varrick spoke with all the sincerity he felt in his heart. "Zhu Li Moon, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, including myself, and I would never, ever cheat on you. I couldn't have dreamt of a more perfect companion, and I mean that. There is no one who could replace you in my heart."

Varrick could see that his words had calmed her, but there was still something on her mind. "Tell me what's wrong," he implored in a voice so small she could barely hear it.

"I'm not perfect, Varrick, I'm just me. How could you pick someone so plain when you're so extraordinary? You could have anyone you wanted and you picked me, your assistant." He saw her deflate a bit as she finished.

Varrick was concerned. What had brought on this doubt? "Zhu Li, you know me better than anyone else. Would I do something I didn't like if there wasn't a weapon to my head?" She sniffed and shook her head no. "Would I be here if I didn't want to spend time with you?" Again, a shake of her head. "Then it's settled! I'm here because I'd rather be by your side than any other place in the world. I love you, Zhu Li." He gave her a light squeeze and she couldn't help but smile.

He was right and she knew it. She still couldn't believe it but she knew that he loved her and wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Her head rested on his shoulder and she whispered an "I love you" back. She could see she had been silly, but then she thought back to why she had doubted herself in the first place and she started. She needed to tell him something but wasn't sure how. Steeling herself she decided to take a gentle but direct approach.

"Varrick?" She looked up into his eyes and he could see she was nervous about something.

"Yes, love?"

"…I'm pregnant." She watched as her husband's eyes widened and his eyebrows inched toward the ceiling. Then, without warning he kissed her fully and held her as tight as he could. When he released her he cried, "That's fantastic, Zhu Li!" Tears sprung to his eyes. "I must be the luckiest guy in the world."


End file.
